Will You Wind?
by Garnet Avi
Summary: HPRozen Maiden. Harry gets a letter. Yes or no?


Just something I thought of and jotted down.

This is Harry Potter with Rozen Maiden, a rather strange anime about dolls (I recommend it anyway).

* * *

Will You Wind?

HP/Rozen Maiden

Harry Potter sat in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive gazing longingly out the window. It was hard for him to believe that just this time last year he had discovered he was a wizard. Since his return, things had been almost the same as they were last year, less the cupboard under the stairs. He had been mostly locked in his room, let out to do a few chores and then returned for a small meal. He had finish most of his homework and now wished he could speed up the time to when school started again.

He sighed and looked toward Hedwig when a dark shape outside caught his eye. He stood and opened the window through the bars, hoping that his friends had decided to write, after all. A second later a raven slipped through the bars too narrow for an owl and dropped an envelope on his desk. He reached to pick it up and the raven flew off.

"Wait!" he called after the bird, but it didn't seem to care. He sighed again and turned the envelope over. It was sealed with black wax pressed into the shape of a rose. Curious, he broke the seal and removed the note.

"Will you wind?" he read aloud. Below the line was a 'yes' and a 'no', obviously for him to circle one. He furrowed his brow, confused. He looked around, as if the bird would come back and answer, but no such luck. He looked at the note again and shrugged. Seeing no harm, and unable to deny his curiosity, he circle the yes. He waited a second, and then sighed as he put the note down, and sighed again as he realized he was sighing far too much.

He moved from the desk to the bed, deciding it was as good a time as any to stare at the ceiling. He glanced back at the note, and started as he realized it was gone. He stood to look for it and tripped over something that hadn't been there before. It was a case: an old-fashioned wooden one made of a dark wood with ornate gold hardware.

"When did this get here?" he said, glancing at his owl. She fluffed and turned away to preen. Harry snorted and turned back to the box. Briefly, he felt concerned. This was obviously magic, and he didn't understand it. Maybe he should leave it be and ask Dumbledore about it when he got to Hogwarts. He returned to sit on his bed, staring at it. His eyes took in the intricate corner pieces and rose designs. It was a work of art in itself. Whatever was inside must be fantastic….

His curiosity won again. He carefully reached down to find the latch. There was only a keyhole, but at his touch it popped open. Excitedly he opened the lid fully. Inside was a doll, a very well-made china doll in an intricately made dress. Harry knew boys weren't supposed to like dolls, but he had never had much of any toys growing up; he would have been happy to have a doll sometimes in the cupboard under the stairs. Aside from that, this one was a work of art. She looked as if merely sleeping, waiting for someone to awaken her. Knowing what he did about magic, he entertained the thought he could. It was then he noticed the key: a golden key, like used in clockworks, laying beside her in the case. Then he remembered the note. He picked up the key and hesitated. He was almost afraid to pick her up. Gently, he sat her up and leaned her forward, finding the keyhole in the middle of her back. He carefully arranged her silver hair so that it wouldn't get tangled and turned the key twice. He didn't want to over wind, so he replaced the key in the padded box and sat the doll up facing him.

She began to move, slightly and jerkily at first, and he placed his hands at her side to steady her. She glowed for a moment, and then stilled. Slowly, her eyes opened and looked at him steadily with deep red eyes.

* * *

I may write more, but I can't commit to it. It would be interesting to see Harry and Suigintou (that's the doll) at Hogwarts.

Please leave a hello,

~Avi


End file.
